1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an exercise instrument, more particularly to a baseball bat.
2. Description of the Related Art
As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional baseball bat disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,409,214 comprises a hollow grip member 1, a striking member 2, a bat filler 3, and an anti-slip layer 4 disposed at an outer surface of the hollow grip member 1. The hollow grip member 1 has a tapered chamber 101. The striking member 2 has a tapered segment 201 disposed in the tapered chamber 101 and a large diameter segment 202 extending forwardly from the tapered segment 201 and having a diameter larger than a maximum diameter of the tapered segment 201. The filler 3 has a portion disposed in the tapered chamber 101 and between the hollow grip member 1 and the tapered segment 201. An adhesive is applied between an inner peripheral surface of the hollow grip member 1 and an outer surface of the tapered segment 201, such that the hollow grip member 1 and the tapered segment 201 are connected fixedly to each other.
However, when a user swings the conventional baseball bat, the striking member 2 may accidently separate from the hollow grip member 1 due to lack of a locking device disposed therebetween.